


Warmth In The Winter

by thorsthot



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: The holidays have approached, and while you’re usually excited about it, a dreading sense of sadness has latched upon you





	Warmth In The Winter

The holidays used to be about happiness. Joy and love used to be infectious as you spent those cold, short days and long nights surrounded by family and friends. Drinking hot chocolate while everyone is gathered in the living room together, laughing at old memories of each other. Reminiscing about the past and so hopeful for the future. Unwrapping presents during Christmas and popping open bottles during the New Year. 

But lately, you couldn’t help but be less excited for the holidays this year. You didn’t know what that was all about, maybe it’s just in the air. This year being engulfed in a sea of terror and consequence. The sadness seeping deeper inside of everyone as the months went on. You dreaded the feeling, but it was practically inescapable. That grey cloud followed you throughout the year and even though you knew you should be happy, you just couldn’t.

The holidays were something that you’d always looked forward to, especially as a small child. Maybe it was the workload you’ve encountered? Not having as much of a social life lately as you used to. You needed to get out of the rut that life was pulling you though, and Thor knew that the most. Your smiles were shorter than they used to be, you didn’t have much of an appetite anymore. Even though you had genuinely good days, it didn’t feel the same. 

Thor was always someone to smile through all his pain, so he understands. He’s like a cute little golden retriever no matter where he is. Always making the effort for his loved ones to be happy. Because that’s all he wants in life, especially when it comes to you. He just can’t stand to see you still and tired all the time. 

He knew you had yet another long day today, which was why he wanted to surprise you with something nice. He’s so used to you doing things for him, he feels like he hardly does anything for you, which is far from the truth. Just to have him around and in your presence is enough for you. His whole day was full of planning some fun that you two could have together at home without moving around too much. But, he didn’t want to smother you. He didn’t know if it had been one of those days where you just want to be alone. 

The door clicked open and then shut, notifying Thor that you were home while he finished up something elsewhere. You set your keys and bag aside, huffing out before going into the kitchen, rummaging to find something to eat. Upon looking in the refrigerator, you feel Thor’s warm embrace surround you. 

“Hello my love,” He pecks your cheek, leaning on the counter beside you. 

You don’t even say anything, you just step closer to him and hug him. Times likes you just want someone to hug. Somethings though, you’re unaware of whether you want to rant or cry. Either one you pick, Thor is always there with a sense of understanding. He hugs you back, of course, placing his chin on your head after kissing the top of it. 

“Rough day?” He asks, grip on you getting firmer as you nod against his chest. 

He kisses your head again, before bringing your head up by your chin. Planting a soft kiss at your lips, hands never leaving your side. Eyes closed, there’s much feeling within the kiss and even more in the embrace. You feel like you could break down. Your heart aching at the warmth of him, so caring and loving. 

Breaking the kiss he picks you up bridal style. Walking out of the kitchen, he walks down the long stretch of a hallway that reaches the bathroom in the back of your apartment. Snuggled into his chest, you can see dim lighting from the bathroom. 

Walking into the bathroom he sets you back down to your feet. The tub is filled with bubbles that smell of vanilla, different colored candles lit on the ledges. Rose petals thrown afloat into the water. 

He helps you undress, though, he knew you didn’t need any, he insisted. 

“Up,” He says. You lift your arms as he takes off your shirt. Unclasping your bra, you’re fully naked in front of him. He grabs your hand, helping you into the bath. The water just warm enough not to burn you. 

“I'm so in love with you, you know that right?” He asks you, rinsing you with the warm water. “I would do anything for you.” 

All you could do is look at him as he bathed you. Your eyes glossy, near tears. He cares for you, he loves you and will never ever let you forget that. And if he has to die, he will die in your honor and grace before letting someone so much as touch you. Everything he does is for you and your love, you honor and respect. And even if you don’t know it, you are sure to feel it. 

His hands engulfs yours, bringing it to his mouth to kiss. Then, he brings it to his heart, and you could feel the rapidness beating within you. 

“My heart beats for you and if there is anything on this earth, this universe that i could do for you, please,” He pauses, looking into your eyes. “Please tell me, my queen.” 

And you break, hot and heavy tears streaming from your eyes. You didn’t know what to do but to sit there and cry. Hand still over his heart, he embraces you. He wipes your tears before kissing you. 

He breaks the kiss, caressing you face, wiping any more tears that fall. Kissing your forehead, he continues to bathe you. Whispering soft claims of love and admiration for you to continue his act of care.


End file.
